Fast Encounters
by lateVMlover
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, not a full story, putting Buffy into first encounters with Luke Hobbs, the DSS Agent who joins the Fast and Furious franchise in movie 5. This is probably set before FF7. The idea is to put Buffy/Hobbs as a potential love match. Marked complete as I have only one scene thought of so far.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading** _ **Fast and Furious/BTVS**_ **crossovers lately. There's not much out there, and the ones I've read have all focused on Brian or Dominic. Nothing against those two characters or the actors, but I wanted to write something centered around Luke Hobbs as I am a devoted fan of Dwayne Johnson, the nicest guy in Hollywood. This is NOT a real story. I'm just playing around with a series of one-shots that put him and Buffy in scenes together. There may be a few that follow the chapters, but not serious evolved story as I do NOT have the ambition to write one. F & F franchise has way too many characters. I might write chapters having him interact with other characters, but mostly Buffy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Fast and Furious**_ **characters or** _ **BTVS**_ **. I'm not sure who created F & F as I was too lazy to look it up. Whedon is the genius behind Buffy.**

Chapter 1: Not Just a Game

 _******Los Angeles******_

Buffy wasn't quite sure how Angel and Spike had convinced her that she should coach the girls' soccer team. The slayer house in Los Angeles that she had been over the past two years had two girls that were twelve years old and were crazy about soccer. It didn't matter that Buffy knew very little about soccer. Somehow, Angel volunteered his son as her assistant coach, which was a bit surreal. However, Buffy had reached the ripe old age of twenty-nine without any serious connections or possibility of children of her own. Her friends could sense her depression and listlessness, and they wanted to find a way to engage her.

Strangely, Connor was around Dawn's age and a Los Angeles beat cop. Angel had been beyond proud when his son graduated college with a degree in criminal justice. Connor had been a cop for the past two years, working the night shift. It suited his natural personality and allowed him to keep an eye on the supernatural activity in town. The slayers in Buffy's house were very happy to have a cop on the force that could help them when a situation called for police presence.

The girls on the soccer team had been practicing hard the past few weeks, and today was their first real game. Buffy found herself both nervous and excited. If the girls lost, she wasn't sure she'd handle it very well.

"You ready, Buffy?" Connor asked after he finished warming the girls up.

Buffy nodded. "As ready as I will ever be," she said.

"Go Buffy!"

She turned and saw that Willow and Dawn had came to town for her game, which totally surprised her. Quickly, she went over to give them a tight hug. Both girls live overseas, so she didn't get to see them nearly often enough. Dawn whistled at Connor. "Looking hot in those shorts, Angel-baby!" she called, causing him to glare. For some reason, her chosen nickname of Angel's son pissed him off to no end, which made her continue to say it. Dawn may have a degree for Oxford, but she was still a total brat at times.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Buffy exclaimed, happy to see them.

"We wouldn't miss your first game," Dawn said. "I promised Giles that I'd record it."

"Buffy, it's time," Connor called, bringing her back to the game. She nodded and waved at her surprised guests.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked when she joined her team.

Jasmin and Damaris, two of her slayers, grinned. "We are so ready!" she said.

She'd already spoken to her slayers about not using their extra strength. Giles was totally against slayers playing sports, thinking it was unfair. However, Xander had decided in the Cleveland house he oversaw that it gave the girls an opportunity to both let off some energy and practice restraint. He argued that it was unfair to continue to force them to always hold back and pretend to be average when they were far from average. Xander insisted that they already had a horrible destiny in so many aspects, so why shouldn't they be allowed to compete in sports if they wanted?

Of course, Giles wasn't convinced until it showed that the fights between the girls over trivial matters actually decreased significantly. Sports was a positive outlet for all their pent-up aggression, so it was now accepted in all the slayer houses.

The other team came over from the side lines, led by a giant of a man.

"Oh my God! Who's the demon coach?" Buffy asked, her jaw dropping as he got closer. The man was well over six feet of solid muscle.

"He's not a demon, Buffy," Connor said, grinning at her. "That's Luke Hobbs—100% human. His daughter is on the team. He's a government agent of some kind—a total badass but not a demon."

"Seriously?" Buffy asked. "I didn't know human stock could come in that shape and size!" She'd never really be into muscle-bound jocks, but his guy was completely drool-worthy.

Connor chuckled. "Wait 'til you see what he's taught the girls to do," he said. "I think he used to play rugby. He does this New Zealand haka that's pretty cool."

"A hock what?" Buffy asked, frowning in confusion.

Connor was unable to answer as the opposing team got to glaring and formed some type of formation. Then they began the chant as they slapped their thighs and stomped their feet. Their coach was leading the chant, and it wasn't in English.

" _Taringa whakarongo!_

 _Kia rite! Kia rite! Kia mau!_

 _Hī!_

 _Ringa ringa pakia!_

 _Waewae takahia kia kino nei hoki!_

 _Kia kino nei hoki!_

 _Ka mate, ka mate!_

 _Ka ora' Ka ora'_ !

 _Ka mate, ka mate!_

 _Ka ora' Ka ora'_ !

 _Tēnei te tangata pūhuruhuru!_

 _Nāna ne I tiki mai whakawhiti te rā!"_

 _A Upane! Ka Upane!_

 _A Upane Kaupane"_

 _Whiti te rā,!_

 _Hī!_

Buffy and her girls were awestruck as the other team performed their New Zealand dance with fierce intensity. "Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed, having never seen the cheer performed.

The slayers on the soccer team were duly impressed. One of them looked at her and said, "Why don't we know that?"

The referee blew his whistle, signaling the start of the game.

Quickly, the chant was forgotten as the game commenced. The other team was every bit as tough as their chant warned. Buffy and Connor both shouted directions as the girls fought hard to stop the other team.

"Sam!" Coach Hobbs called to his daughter.

Buffy saw him communicate to her without words, and then she moved, cutting off Sally, one of Buffy's girls and stole the ball from her. Before Buffy's team could react, they scored a point.

Her girls, though, moved to get the ball back. Jasmin drove it down the field, passing it to Damaris, who scored, tying the game.

The game was hard fought. However, it was clear that their opponent was more skilled, and they won the match four to two.

Buffy was very disappointed, but she knew there was no shame losing to a team that talented. She walked over to shake the coach's hand after the game.

"Congratulations, Coach," Buffy said, offering him a smile and a handshake. Never had she ever had to tilt her head so much to talk to another person.

Hobbs looked down at the very cute blonde, giving her a warm smile. "Thanks. It was a hard-fought game. Your girls did good," he said, honestly. Normally, his girls didn't have to play so hard. "A few of your players have some incredible skill."

Buffy gave him a beaming smile, causing him to blink a moment at its intensity. "Yea, they're special. This was my first game as coach," she admitted. "I don't know much about soccer."

"Really?" Hobbs said, surprised. "I would never have guessed."

"I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy introduced.

"Luke Hobbs," Hobbs said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you go to a special place after your games to celebrate?" Buffy asked. She found herself reluctant to end the conversation. It'd been too long since she'd met any man so compelling.

"Normally, it's pizza," he said. He surprised himself by extending an invitation. "Would you and your team like to join us?"

"That would be great. I know the girls really want to know about the chant," Buffy said. "Which place to you go to?"

"We go to Village Pizzeria in Windsor Square," Hobbs said. "It's about ten minutes from here."

"Sounds great. I'll see you later," Buffy said, giving him another bright smile before she walked away.

Hobbs found himself watching her walk away before his team demanded his attention. She was very appealing. He wondered how old she was?

Willow and Dawn were on the field, grinning widely as she approached them.

"Was that you flirting with the insanely hot coach, or am I dreaming?" Willow asked.

"I'm think we've entered some alternate dimension. My sister is all about the work and never flirts with guys," Dawn said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "But, he did invite us to join his girls for pizza."

Dawn squealed excitedly. "Yes! That man was gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"He looked like he's nearly two decades older than you," Connor said disapprovingly. He'd grown to really like Buffy and understood why she was so adored by his father. Even though it would probably never happen, he couldn't help but want her to end up with his dad.

"Forties isn't that old," Willow said. "Especially if you consider some of the other guys she's dated—like your father." Connor just glared and said nothing.

"Let's not make it out to be more than it is," Buffy said cautiously. She'd not had a serious boyfriend since Spike. Not that he'd ever really been her boyfriend the way Angel and Riley had. When she'd found out that he was still alive and had been for a year before contacting her, she'd been deeply hurt. Things were never quite the same between them again. She still didn't speak to Andrew after the games he'd played with the two vampires over her decoy double. Giles hadn't escaped her wrath as he hadn't even told Willow or Buffy when Angel had called needing help. It took her a year before she stopped being pissed. After all she'd sacrificed, she didn't know how anyone thought they had any right to dictate who could or couldn't be in her life.

"Well, let's go. I'm hungry," Connor said impatiently.

They loaded up the bus and headed to the pizza place. Thanks to Connor's speeding, they actually made it there first. The girls piled inside ready to eat. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn followed after them to make sure the staff knew that they weren't in a rush and another group was coming.

Connor went through the bus collecting all the cell phones the girls left behind. He stuck them in his backpack to hand out as he didn't trust the citizens of Los Angeles to not sneak in the bus while they ate and rob them blind. He was almost at the restaurant's entrance when he felt someone grab his arm. Instinctively, he grabbed the hand and bent, sending the person hard over his shoulder.

Hobbs had just been trying to get the assistant coach's attention and couldn't recall his name. When the slight young man had managed to flip him, Hobbs stared up at him, blinking rapidly as the kid's eyes widened when he finally recognized Hobbs.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Connor said, reached down and pulling Hobbs to his feet.

Hobbs frowned, looking at the slight size of the guy. He was about five feet ten and lean. There was no body mass on the kid to indicate that he should be strong enough to ever flip someone Hobbs size or so effortlessly pull him to his feet. "That's some hidden strength you have there, kid," he remarked.

Connor winced. Buffy was going to kill him. "It was adrenaline, sir. I grew up in a tough part of Los Angeles, and I had to learn how to fight. My dad is a private detective and taught me self-defense," he said.

"Since you were very young?" Hobbs asked. That was a possible explanation, but he was still impressed and curious about the man's ability.

Connor nodded. "Yes. I'm a police officer with LAPD, working the night shift, too, so I tend to be hyper-vigilant," he shared.

Hobbs relaxed. "Well, that explains it," he said with an easy smile. He was glad the girls had gone inside and weren't around to see his take down by the kid. Sam would never let him live it down.

Connor smiled. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Connor," he said.

"Luke Hobbs," he said, shaking Connor's hand. "We better get inside before the girls eat all the pizza. I let the owner know yesterday that we'd be coming, but with your team here, it's more than expected."

Connor opened the door for the older man. "Yea, and Buffy and the girls can really eat," he remarked.

That surprised Hobbs as girls that looked like Buffy rarely ate anything but bird food. Between his career and his daughter, he never had much time for a personal life. However, he could admit to being intrigued by Buffy.

It looked like the adults had commandeered one of those large round booths that allowed for six. However, Hobbs took up a lot of room, so he grabbed a chair to sit on the outside. Connor sat on his right next to Dawn, who he'd had a crush on ever since he'd first met her. Buffy was on the other end, smiled in greeting.

"Glad to see you again," Buffy said. "Thanks for inviting us."

"My pleasure," he said. "Your boy here has quite the situational awareness going for him."

Buffy frowned and looked at Connor. "What did you do?" she asked.

Hobbs was surprised to see a look of fear coming into the police officer's eyes at Buffy's look.

"I sort of flipped him when he grabbed my arm from behind," Connor admitted.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It's fine. I'm okay," Hobbs assured her. "It was an impressive feat, considering my size. Also, none of my girls saw it, so how about we not tell them? My daughter would tease me until the end of time!"

Buffy grinned at the man, relieved that he was so good-natured. "Well, if you're sure you're okay," she said.

Hobbs nodded. "I am. I'm sure I'll have a bruise or two, but that's nothing that I'm not used to in my line of work," he said.

"Connor says you're a government agent," Buffy said. "What branch?"

"The DSS," Hobbs said.

Buffy looked confused and glanced at Willow, who explained, "That's the Diplomatic Security Service—the law enforcement branch of the United States Department of State."

Hobbs nodded, impressed that she knew it. "Yes, we are," he said. "Not a lot of people really know us as we mostly work overseas helping out diplomatic missions. We serve as guards for the Secretary of State and other state officials who travel abroad. Occasionally, we hunt down international terrorists—that kind of thing."

"Sounds dangerous," Buffy said.

"Not really," Hobbs said. "I have a well-trained team that knows what they're doing."

"That sounds exciting," Dawn said. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy said. "That's Willow, my best friend. They live in England, so I don't get to see them as much as I'd like."

"Did you come in for the game?" Hobbs asked.

Dawn nodded. "It's Buffy's first time to coach, and we wanted to support her. Too bad she lost," Dawn said with a smirk.

Hobbs grinned. "Well, I've been coaching for two years, and most of those girls started playing at least then," he said.

"Most of our team is brand new," Connor said.

"Then you should be very proud. They did a good job. You have some real talent on that team," Hobbs said. He looked at Buffy and asked, "What do you do?"

"I have my own self-defense studio," Buffy said, reaching into her purse for a card to give him.

Hobbs was once again surprised. "You teach marital arts?" he said as he read the card. "Summers School for Girls, teaching various forms of self-defense for girls, including Tai Chi, Tai Kwon Do, kick boxing and street fighting."

"I run a foster home of sorts," Buffy said, giving him the cover story. The Los Angeles slayer house had only ten slayers in it, so it couldn't be an actual school. Her role as house mother and self-defense instructor explained any odd behavior that anyone might witness. "Two of my girls wanted to join the soccer team, so that's how I got into this new role."

"Wow, that's impressive. Not enough people want to really spend time investing in kids that aren't their own," he commented.

"It's kind of what I do as I had a mentor growing up that did the same thing for me," she said. "I had a mom and a good home, but Willow and our other friends lived in a town that had a lot of dangerous elements. Giles taught us self-defense and gave us something to do that kept us focused and on the right path."

"Oh, that reminds me," Dawn said, "Giles said that I needed to remind you about the conference call Monday at noon your time."

Buffy nodded. "Okay," she said. "I won't forget. How long are you and Willow going to be in town?"

"We have to go back Monday morning," Willow said.

The server interrupted, passing out the drinks they'd already ordered. Hobbs gave her his drink order as they ordered the pizzas for the group. Hobbs had pre-ordered for his girls, so they were ready. "How about we share the pizzas I've already got passed around and your pizzas can be the extra they will probably still be hungry for?" he suggested.

"I'll tell the girls to get one piece only until the rest is here as they aren't known for their self-control," Buffy said as she went over to her girls. They had a few of Hobbs girls in each booth, which surprised her. It turned out that more than one wanted to be taught the pregame chat.

After the food began arriving and the girls were settled with a piece, Buffy sat back down next to Hobbs.

"How long have you been studying marital arts? Connor said he'd been taught all his life," Hobbs said.

"Not me," Buffy said. "I was a cheerleader until I was fifteen, and then I got into martial arts. Never looked back. I'm twenty-nine now, so fourteen years, I guess. I started training other girls about seven years ago."

Hobbs was glad she wasn't as young as he originally thought. "I've taught Sam a few moves, but nothing too serious," Hobbs said. "Do you have room for a new student? I think she'd get a kick out of being taught by someone your size."

"Sure," Buffy said, smiling happily. A chance to see this hunk of a man twice a week? She'd make room.

"Great," Hobbs said. "I'll bring her by on Wednesday. I'll have to talk to her mother."

Buffy felt a stab of disappointment but hid it. "So what does your wife do?"

"Sam's mother is a nurse, but we're not married. It's been about five years now since we split," Hobbs said. "My job isn't really good for a serious relationship. Most women don't like that I have to leave at a moment's notice. It can be very demanding."

"I think Buffy could totally relate to a job that's demanding," Dawn said with a knowing grin.

Buffy shot her a look of warning—she so didn't need her baby sister make embarrassing comments. "I had that happen once with an ex," Buffy said, thinking of Riley. "He wanted my life to evolve more around him. When I didn't lean on him enough to fix all my problems, he bailed."

Hobbs nodded. "Some men don't like women who are too independent," he said. He winked at her. "I find it sexy."

Buffy's face got hot as she was pulled into his warmth. Finally, she forced herself to speak. "That's good to know," she said, smiling.

The rest of the meal had the group chatting of inconsequential things as Buffy's sister and Willow knew not to say anything slayer related in front of Luke.

Hobbs enjoyed watching the interaction between Buffy and her friends and sister. It was obvious they were very close.

Buffy liked the man's sense of humor and underlining intensity she sensed in him and was really enjoying lunch.

"I've got to get home to sleep," Connor said, looking at his watch. "I have a shift that starts at eleven tonight."

"Well, that's our cue as he's the driver," Buffy said. Connor got up, and Willow and Dawn got out of the booth after him. Willow gave Buffy a wink as she turned to shake Hobbs' hand, saying goodbye. They didn't linger, going to the tables to collect the girls, leaving Buffy free to say a more private goodbye to the incredibly sexy coach.

Buffy got up more slowly, reluctant to say goodbye. Hobbs stood and held out his hand to her. "It was great talking to you," he said. "I'll probably bring Sam by one day this week if her mom says it's okay, and she usually does."

"I'll look forward to that," Buffy said, giving him a warm smile. "Thanks for letting us join you for lunch."

"It was nice," Hobbs said, rubbing his thumb across his hand in a gentle stroke before releasing it.

Buffy felt the caress all the way to her core and bit her lip to keep from reacting. "Yes," she agreed, nodding. "I'll be seeing you."

"I hope so," Hobbs said as he watched her once again walk away.

He would definitely make time to follow up on taking his daughter to her studio.

***** _End Scene*****_

 _So what do you think? Suggestions for other first encounters? I think I'll come up with a few scenarios and maybe write a few follow-ups if there's enough interest. Thanks for reading. Reviews=love=interest_


	2. Chapter 2

**I've got 2 chapters planned to follow-up the first chapter. Then I'll be starting over with another first encounters.**

Chapter 2: Girls Fight Club

 _******A Week Later*****_

Six days after the soccer game where Hobbs had meet Buffy, he and his daughter were making time to check out Buffy's martial studio.

"This is so cool, Dad!" Sam said excitedly. "I'm so glad Mom said yes!"

"Well, your old man has already taught you some moves," he pointed out.

"Yes, but you're a big guy. Buffy's like a tiny girl. She's not even taller than me!" Sam said grinning.

Hobbs chuckled. "She _is_ petite," he agreed. They saw through the window that a class was going on.

"We can watch her class," he said. They pulled the door opened and stepped inside.

Unlike most dojos, these girls were dressed in all black. It must be an advanced class because they were paired up, going at it fiercely. In fact, Hobbs was a bit taken back. Some of the girls moved so fast, he could barely follow their movement.

Buffy, though, noticed the visitors and blew her whistle. "Let's do your Tai Chi cooldown routine," she said. Luckily, they only had ten minutes left of the class. The girls in the class now were slayers, so she didn't want Hobbs to be too intrigued. As Willow had already ran a check on the man, she knew he was an expert in hand-to-hand himself.

She greeted Hobbs and his daughter with a warm smile. "I'm so glad you guys decided to come by," she said.

"We're glad to make it," Hobbs said, watching the girls' controlled movements. "They're pretty incredible."

"Thanks," Buffy said, smiling.

"Who's the hot hunk?" Mikayla asked. Mikayla was one of her Southern Cal slayers. She was taller than most of the other girls with the golden skin and blonde hair that many slayers had.

Hobbs flashed the girl a smile and looked at Buffy in bemusement. "What do you advertise ugly girls need not apply?" he asked.

Buffy chuckled. "No, of course not. These girls look like models, but they are deadly at hand-to-hand," she said.

"They looked fierce," Hobbs said.

"I didn't know girls could fight like that," Sam said, still shocked by the display she'd witnessed.

"Not all girls can, but these girls are special," Buffy said. "I call them my slayer class. The most serious and advanced of my students." It was pointed out that if she started a school, there would inevitably be non-slayers take it and get committed to moving up levels. They'd hear her use the word slayer, so she decided to name the advanced class, slayers.

"No one can beat Queen B, though," Mikayla said, grinning at their leader.

"Queen B?" Hobbs asked.

"My annoying friend, Faith, thinks nicknames are funny," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I can't get them to stop—not matter how much I beat them." She winked to let them know she was joking.

"My dad is a fighter," Sam said. "He should show you his moves."

Hobbs' eyes widened. "Ah, no," he said. He was so not going to fight Buffy, who was so much tinier than he. It was bad enough that her assistant coach put Hobbs on his ass so easily. There was no way that he'd risk her doing the same!

"I could show your daughter how to get out of a hold from a much bigger person," Buffy suggested. She turned to her class. "Girls, you can leave if you want. Or you can stay for a demonstration. I need two volunteers." A few left, but most of them stayed.

Mikayla and Emily both stepped forward. "Emily, you're shorter than Mikayla, so she's going to come behind you and grab you. Emily do what comes naturally," she ordered.

The girls got into position, and Emily was grabbed. "What would you do if you couldn't break her hold?" she asked Emily.

Emily nodded and struggled a bit. Then she bent and flipped Mikayla.

"Nice," Buffy said.

"I can't do that!" Sam insisted.

"Maybe not right away, but I think you can someday," Buffy said, smiling. "There's other things you can do if you're grabbed from behind."

"Dad told me to kick the guy between the legs," Sam said with a snicker.

Hobbs chuckled. "It works," he said.

"Yes, but the guys always guard the family jewels," Buffy pointed out. "What do you do if a guy doesn't give you access?"

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Can I demonstrate?" Buffy asked, gesturing for him to come closer.

"Sure," Hobbs said. He stepped closer to her.

"Here I try to kick you between the legs," she said. Hobbs instinctively moved, so she wouldn't have access. She grinned. "So when the guy does that, you move closer with palm up like this and hit them in the nose. When they're clutching their face, they're not thinking as much about the family jewels."

Sam laughed when Buffy mimed kicking her dad between his legs. Of course, he instinctively winced and closed his legs.

"So what do you think, Sam? Want to take a class with girls your own age?" Buffy asked.

"Absolutely!" Sam said excitedly.

"Do you only teach girls?" Hobbs asked.

"No, I have a few male students. Not that many, though," Buffy said.

"All us girls are too much for them," Emily said with a grin.

"Especially when we can kick their asses without breaking a sweat," Mikayla said with a smirk.

"Ladies, you can hit the showers. Mikayla, wait a moment," Buffy said, dismissing them. "I have another class that starts in ten minutes. It's a beginner class for children. Why don't you stay and see if that's where you feel comfortable? Your dad's taught you some stuff, so if it's too easy, we can put you in my second level for eight to thirteen-year-olds."

"Sounds great," Hobbs said, flashing her a smile.

They sat in some chairs and watched her next beginners class. It was apparent that she loved young children. What they couldn't know was how surprised Buffy had been to enjoy teaching true novice that were normally under ten. They were so excited and eager, and their innocence touched a place deep inside Buffy. They were always her favorite class of the day.

After the class was over, Hobbs and Sam stood and waited for her to say goodbye to the parents. Several of them stopped to talk a few moments. Hobbs couldn't help but noticed all the dads who stuck around. He couldn't blame the men—Buffy was extremely appealing.

"What did you think, Sam?" Buffy asked her.

Sam looked at her dad who gave her an encouraging nod. "Well, I think it might be a bit too easy. Dad taught me all that stuff," she admitted.

"I thought you might say that," Buffy said. "I do have two classes that I think will work well for you. We can do Mondays and Wednesdays at 6 or Tuesday/Thursdays at 7."

"Let's go with the seven due to soccer," Hobbs said.

"Mikayla, will you give Sam a tour of the locker area while her dad fills out the paperwork?" Buffy asked.

"Sure," Mikayla said. "Come on, squirt."

Sam gave her a dark look. "I'm not a squirt," she said as she followed after the older girl.

Buffy gave Hobbs the application for him to fill out. Hobbs took it and began filling it out. Buffy debated on whether she had enough nerve to ask him out. However, before she could decide, he handed her the application. "So my phone number is on there if you want to grab dinner Friday night," Hobbs said with a grin.

She smiled. "I will definitely check my schedule and let you know," she said.

Hobbs winced. "Is that a polite refusal?" he asked.

"Not at all," Buffy said. "I'm not seeing anyone right now. I tend to have really bad luck in that department."

"Maybe it's about to change," Hobbs said.

"That would be very nice," Buffy said, giving him a soft smile. "I will call you. I promise."

Hobbs pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card. "Here's this for the payment," he said, handing it to her.

Buffy swiped it, saving it in her system. Willow had set everything up so that she had no trouble running her business.

Sam returned. "They have a hot tub back there, Dad!" she said.

"That's surprising for a dojo," Hobbs said.

"It was my special request," Buffy said with a sheepish smile. "I love a good soak after a long day of work. It's quieter here than at my house. I have several roommates." How would she explain she had five slayers who lived in a large four-bedroom house with her?

"Roommates when you own your own business? That's unusual," Hobbs said.

"Well, some of the girls I train live with me," she shared. "After they feel they've learned enough, they move on and others seem to take their place. My sister lives with me in the summer. You met her."

"Dawn? Yes," he said, nodding. "Well, I live in a small house mainly because it's quieter than an apartment."

"I have a trampoline in the backyard," Sam interjected.

"Those are tons of fun," Buffy said, smiling at her. "I'll see you in a few days."

"I can't wait," Same said.

"We'll see you soon, Buffy," Hobbs said, giving her a final smile.

"I look forward to it," Buffy said. Watching him leave, Buffy wished that she'd listened to Willow and synced her calendar to her phone. Instead, she had to wait until she arrived home to check her schedule.

Hobbs was home watching ESPN when Buffy called.

Grinning, he said reached to answer his phone.

***** _The End?*****_

 _Not sure if I want to write a final one for this or move to a new encounter. I've got 2 in mind. Feel free to suggest scenarios and tell me if you're interested in more._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter doesn't follow the other 2. Instead, it's a new first encounter. It's set at the beginning of** _ **Furious 7**_ **. Every chapter will be post season 7 with BTVS.**

Chapter 3: Diplomatic Security Service

Buffy was patrolling with her sister, who had come home at the end of her term. Dawn was going to school in Oxford, so Buffy was very excited that she was back in the United States. Buffy had been in charge of the Los Angeles' slayer house for about a year. After Sunnydale fell, she's spent a few years in Europe, but she had missed the States. After Angel lost Wesley, he and Spike couldn't control the demonic population of L.A. on their own anymore. Ever since Wolfram & Hart had released legions of demons into the city, it had never been the same. Even with the help of Illyria, they couldn't make enough of a dent into the demons still around. Plus, there was still the normal vamp population to deal with. Los Angeles had been Buffy's home long before Sunnydale, and she was glad to live there again.

"I am so glad to be home," Dawn said as they left a nearby cemetery. "For a while, I almost forgot that this other world exists."

"Well, that's exactly what I hoped when you went away for college," Buffy said. "I wanted you to have a normal life."

"Normal is overrated," Dawn said. "So what's been going on in the house?"

"Spike has finally quit stopping by every day," Buffy said.

"He realizes it really over?" Dawn said. She felt sorry for her friend as she knew how much Spike loved Buffy.

Buffy nodded. "I felt like a prize to be won and lorded over Angel more than one half of a couple," she said. "I never realized until Spike got his soul how important Angel was to Spike. Them working together in Los Angeles without me and losing Fred together forged a real bond. Sure, they bicker like an old married couple, but they're family. All I was doing was getting in the way of that."

"I can see that," Dawn said.

Buffy was glad that her sister was now old enough to share these kinds of things with. Willow was in Europe, and Xander was in New York. Faith was in South America, so there wasn't anyone else Buffy felt able to share with. The slayers in her house seemed very young.

"I love Spike, but I love Angel, too," Buffy said. "Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I focused my affection on Spike because he was there, and we could be together. Angel and I never could."

Dawn nodded. "That's something to think about," Dawn said. "You just need to meet a new guy. Put yourself out there."

Buffy nodded. "I suppose. We should go to a club or something," Buffy suggested.

Dawn agreed. Then she looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

Buffy frowned, not realizing they moved away from their normal haunts. "We're close to downtown," Buffy said. "I guess that last cemetery was closer to the center of town than we realized."

"We should totally check into the Beverly Wilshire and have a night away from all the giggling!" Dawn suggested.

"Seriously? Wouldn't that be a bit irresponsible?" Buffy said.

"What's one night and day?" Dawn asked, surprised that Buffy was even considering it. "Just call Stormy and tell her we're doing some sister bonding for the next two days. Call if they need us."

It would be nice to not have to worry about the girls and just focus on Dawn for a few days. "Fine," she said in agreement. Dawn clapped, jumping up and down. Buffy pulled out her phone and called the slayer house.

"Okay, I told them. We have no clothes or anything, though," she pointed out.

"Great excuse to go shopping!" Dawn said triumphantly.

"Very true," Buffy agreed.

"It's not even midnight yet," Dawn said. She pulled out her phone. "I'll GPS the route to the hotel."

While she was doing that, Buffy noticed the building that they'd stopped in front of. "Diplomatic Security Services," she read. "What the heck is that?"

Dawn looked up from her phone, glancing at the building. "I think they do security for all the ambassadors and foreign nationals that come here," Dawn said.

"That sounds like of cool," Buffy said. "I wonder why they're still open?"

Dawn saw that one floor was lit up. "Probably some poor slub forced to work late by his or her demanding boss," Dawn said.

Buffy, however, her a loud crash. "I don't think so," she said. "Something's wrong up there."

"Well, call the police. You can't get involved in civilian matters, Buffy," Dawn warned.

Buffy counted the floors, so she'd know where to go. Then she ran toward the building. She opened the door, running to the security guard. "Hey, there's something going on upstairs. You need to call the police. I heard a loud crash, like the sound of fighting," she told him.

The guy nodded and grabbed the phone on his desk. Buffy used his distraction to run toward the elevator.

When she made it to the floor, she stepped out, narrowly missing a body that was thrown. She eyed the giant of a guy. How was she to know who the bad guy was?

"Ma'am, this office is closed. You need to get back on the elevator," the giant said.

Concerned for her safety? He must be the good guy. "I heard the commotion. Cops are on their way," she told him.

Luke Hobbs saw the unknown guy he'd been fighting get up and pull out a knife. "Look out!" Hobbs shouted.

Buffy turned in time to grab the knife out of the air. Then she threw it back at the man, aiming for his shoulder.

Hobbs was stunned at the woman's ability. "How did you do that?" he asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just special," she said. "The guy is getting away." Before Hobbs could react, she jumped over the divider, tackling the guy to the ground.

Hobbs followed at a slower rate. Who the hell was this girl?

The man who'd been fighting Hobbs struggled with the woman, but she hit him once in the face, knocking him out cold. The knife was still sticking out of the guy's shoulder.

"Damn, woman! That's quite a punch you got," Hobbs said, grinning at her.

"Oh, well, you know—adrenaline," Buffy said, cringing. Why couldn't she ever be stealth-girl?

"Should I take the knife out?" she wondered.

"It's better to leave it in," Hobbs said.

Buffy nodded. "Okay," she said.

"What brings you to my office?" Hobbs asked as he bent down and put the handcuffs on the guy after she moved aside.

"I was outside with my sister and saw the commotion. I went in and told your guard to call the police, and then I came up to see if you needed help," Buffy said.

"Luke Hobbs," he introduced, holding out his hand and helping her to her feet. He didn't immediately let go over her hand. Although she was very short compared to him, he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was.

"Buffy Summers," she introduced as his huge hand swallowed hers.

"Hobbs, are you okay?" his partner Elena asked as she made it to his side.

"I'm fine," he said. "Thanks to my guardian angel here."

Buffy flushed. "Oh, no. I just got lucky," she said.

"You caught a knife out of thin air," Hobbs said. "That's not luck. That's skill."

"What is it you do, Buffy?" Elena asked.

"I teach martial arts at a dojo that I own and run a house for girls," Buffy said.

"Well, that explains it," Hobbs said.

Elena bent down to get the intruder's fingerprints.

"Excuse us," Hobbs said, stepping away from Buffy. "He was stealing information from our computer."

"His name is Deckard Shaw," Elena told him.

"Shaw? Related to Owen Shaw?" Luke asked. "I think I'm going to have to call Dom."

Elena nodded. "Yes," she said.

The police came to take Shaw into custody. "I gotta go find my sister," Buffy said. "I left her downstairs."

Hobbs wrestled a moment with indecision. Finally, he asked, "Do you have a card? With your number on it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't carry them around at this time of night," she said. "My dojo is on West Hollywood. Summers School for Girls is the name of the place."

"After Buffy Summer. I got it," Hobbs said, smiling at her. "I'll give you a call."

"Or just come by," Buffy offered. He was a beautiful hunk of a man. She normally didn't go for a guy built like a football player, but his smile was potent.

"I've got a lot going on with work, but I'll make time," he said.

"I hope you do," Buffy said, giving him a warm smile of her own. "See you."

Hobbs watched her walk away, appreciating her trim figure.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Elena asked, grinning at her boss.

"Maybe. You should've seen her," he said. "She caught a knife in midair. Then she tackled and knocked him out with one punch."

"Sounds like an impressive woman—even if she did look like a teenager," Elena said with a smirk.

"What? She did _not_!" Hobbs argued. "She was obviously in her twenties—probably mid or upper if she is a business owner."

Elena laughed, enjoying seeing Hobbs ruffled. She pulled out her phone to Google the dojo. "Well, here you go. Summers School for Girls. It has four stars," she said.

Hobbs looked at the phone, memorizing the address. Maybe once this business with Shaw was over, he'd find time to give her a call.

A woman who could catch a knife in midair was a woman Hobbs wanted to know more.

***** _The End*****_

 _I know the time was a bit earlier in the actual movie, but I hope you liked this new encounter. Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Riley Finn's wife, Sam, sets Buffy up on a blind date with a man, Luke Hobbs, who used to work for the government. Luke Hobbs has only recently been read in to the supernatural, but he has no idea his date is in the know.**

Chapter 4: A Blind Date

 _*****Hobbs*****_

What was he doing here? How did he let that woman talk him into a blind date? After the last mess with Dom pretending to go bad and getting his kid, Hobbs was feeling a drift. His little girl wasn't so little anymore. A teenager, she turned more and more to her mother for advice, and then his ex remarried, giving his daughter an extended family. Hobbs was feeling lonely, and then he met a team that recruited him for occasional jobs defending American cities from real monsters. Finding out that actual demons existed didn't disturb Hobbs as much as finding out young girls were the ones who mostly fought them. The idea that girls not much older that his daughter were out fighting demons and risking their life disturbed him on so many levels—it wasn't right.

Riley Finn and his wife went all over the world with their team, taking out creatures preying on humans. Hobbs was working now for the DEA, so he didn't spend too much time with them. However, he helped them take out some demon nest in the desert of Nevada. After seeing what monsters were really out there, he just didn't have it in him to go back to pretending the world was normal again. He and Riley had become friends. His daughter occasionally babysat for their four-year-old daughter.

Sam cornered him at their daughter's birthday a few weeks ago, insisting he needed a personal life.

"You are too hot and too great of a guy to be single," Sam had told him. Then she recruited her husband. "Riley, who do we know that would be a good set up for Luke?"

"How would I know?" Riley said. "What kind of girl do you like? Brunette? Redhead? Leggy blonde?"

"The package doesn't matter as much as the inside," Hobbs replied. "I've dated various body types. My ex was a tall brunette. I just like strong women."

Sam grinned. "Well, I think I know just the gal," she said. "Riley's ex Buffy."

"Buffy?" Hobbs said, wrinkling his nose. "With a name like that, how strong can she be?"

"You'd be surprised," Riley said with smile. "She looks like a valley girl, but she's tough—stronger than me. A better fighter, too."

"Your ex is a fighter?" he asked, intrigued. He looked at Sam. "You want to fix up your husband's ex?"

"Buffy is an incredible woman. She's not had much luck in the love department. I think Ri was the last decent guy she dated," she said.

"So you ruined her for other guys, huh?" Hobbs said with a wink.

"More like she ruined me. She was like moving water—I could never contain her. I didn't like that she didn't seem to need me. Not a good thing to admit about yourself, but I learned a lot about myself when I dated Buffy—most of it not good. She destroyed my world and made it better at the same time. I didn't think I would ever get over her," Riley shared, surprising Hobbs. He glanced at his wife and smiled. "Then I met Sam and figured out what being a true partner really meant."

"See, Buffy's great. She just a whole lot of woman," Sam said with smirk. "Too much for my guy here."

Riley grimaced but didn't argue. "She's in Los Angeles now, relocated after another ex of hers was killed in a gang war of sorts," he said. He didn't feel like it was his place to tell all Buffy's secrets.

Hobbs was intrigued to meet a woman who nearly ruined Riley, but he seemed to not be bitter or angry toward her.

That's how he ended up a week later at a Mexican restaurant waiting for his date. Hobbs couldn't remember the last time he'd been either on a date or a blind date. Maybe when he was twenty-two one of his roommates had fixed him up with a girl. He felt ridiculous as he was practically middle-aged and being fixed up with a woman who wasn't yet thirty. Hobbs had exchanged a phone call and a few texts with Buffy, so they weren't complete strangers. She'd sent him a picture, so he knew that Riley had good taste.

The picture was a close of up of her and her sister. It wasn't her attractive features that drew Hobbs, though. It was the look in her eyes—her beautiful green ones. She seemed a bit haunted and determined, and this intrigued him. Her blonde hair had been pulled back, and she and her sister were sitting in front of a Christmas tree, so it was a holiday picture.

His table was facing the host stand, so he could watch for her. When she appeared and walked toward him, he was conflicted. She was obviously just an inch or two over five foot, but she was wearing four-inch heels—red ones that contrasted with her sexy black dress. Her hair was long and flowing—something he hadn't seen in her picture as it had been pulled back. She was gorgeous and seemed untouchable as she walked toward his waving hand.

How could this woman be a fighter? Riley must've meant a fighter in spirit.

For Buffy, the date was a welcome distraction. She'd spent a few years after Sunnydale in Europe gathering and training newly called slayers. Now, however, Giles and Willow had things well in hand. Xander and Dawn were in New York while she finished up her graduate degree at Columbia. Buffy came back to home to Los Angeles after Spike was killed in a battle with Angel and Illyria. Angel still had the visions, so Buffy and the slayers she had in town helped him whenever something big happened. Losing Spike again was bittersweet, and she'd been surprised to find that she and Angel could work together without their past baggage. Affection and respect for the other tied them together, but sometimes working with him made Buffy feel lonely. It was natural that she'd sometimes think about what could never be between them.

Sam and Riley had noticed her melancholy when they met for dinner a few weeks ago. She'd missed their daughter's birthday and had a gift to pass on for the precocious little girl. Somehow, she'd agreed to meet this friend of theirs. He'd worked with them on a demon hunt, so Buffy knew that he was aware of the supernatural and slayers. However, they hadn't told him that she herself was the original slayer or what exactly she was capable of.

Buffy wanted to decide for herself if this Luke guy was worth sharing her secret identity with. Sam had warned Buffy that Luke was very tall and muscular. However, when she approached the table and he stood, she was startled by his sheer size.

"Oh my God!" she said without thinking. "You're so big!"

Hobbs look down at her and said, "And you're so not."

Buffy stared at him a long moment, and then she laughed. "I'm sorry. That was kind of rude," she said. She held out her hand. "Buffy Summers."

"Luke Hobbs," he said, taking her tiny hand in his. He was careful not to squeeze too hard, but she had quite a firm grim. "It's nice to meet you. May I?" He pulled out the chair for her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Buffy said, flushing. He was so incredibly large and insanely attractive. That smile, though, made her insides quiver.

The server came to the table, placing chips and salsa in the center. "Do you want a glass of wine?" Hobbs asked.

Buffy had developed a taste for it after her time in Europe—it was so much better than beer. A glass with dinner didn't affect her the way the cursed beer had back in Sunnydale. "A glass of red would be nice," she said.

"I'll take the same," Hobbs said, pointing to a brand he liked.

"Very good, sir," the server said.

Buffy reached for a chip. "I'm starving," she said.

"Well, you'll be pleased with the portion size here," Hobbs told her.

Buffy looked over the menu. "Oh, they have a sampler plate! I don't have to pick!" she said.

Hobbs laughed. "I'm glad to find out you're not one of those women who pick at their salads," he remarked.

"I have really fast metabolism, so I tend to eat a lot," she said with a sheepish grin.

The server brought them wine and took their orders. "So tell me about yourself," Buffy asked. "Sam said you used to work for the government but mostly freelanced now."

"I'm not a mercenary," he said quickly. "I do some work with the DEA, but I just don't see things a black and white as I once did. I made some friends who were often quick to bend or break the law. They weren't murderers or drug dealers, but they weren't exactly upstanding citizens. Learning how and why they operated forced me to reconsider my unbending world view."

Buffy was impressed. "That's understandable," she said. "I lived in a town that was overrun with criminal element, and the mayor was behind all the corruption. That meant the town cops were totally inept. My friends and I formed a club of sorts to help keep people we went to school with safe. I was branded by the principal of my school as a trouble maker. He even tried to pin a murder on me."

"Really?" Hobbs asked in surprise.

"I came into the school library after some gang members broke in and murdered one friend and hospitalized a few others," she said. "The principal walked into the library to find me checking on Kendra—the friend that was murdered—and jump to the wrong conclusion that I had killed her. He even told the cops that."

Hobbs winced. "That had to have been ugly," he said.

"It was. That was my junior year of high school," she said. "It preceded some dark days, but I managed to get through it. It did teach me to have very little faith in law enforcement. Of course, as I got older, I learned that not all cops were bad."

"No, they're not," he said. "But we're like everyone else—doing a job. There's good ones and bad ones. Unfortunately, a few bad ones can ruin it for the rest of us."

"Very true," she said.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I do private security mostly," she said.

"Really?" he asked. "I've been thinking of someday getting into that with my background. It's a natural progression."

"It is," she agreed. "A friend of mine has a private detective firm. Sometimes, he has clients that need more protection than he can provide, so I lend a hand."

"Riley mentioned that you were a fighter, but I thought he might've meant you just had a fighting spirit," Hobbs admitted.

"I know I don't look like much of a fighter," she said. "I don't have your obvious muscles, but I'm stronger than I look. Plus, I've been studying various forms of martial arts since I was fourteen."

Hobbs was surprised. "I wouldn't have guessed that," he said. The server arrived with their food, interrupting.

They both dug into their food, and a companionable silence sprung up. When Buffy was halfway through her plate of food, she paused to sip her wine.

Hobbs was watching her in bemusement.

"What?" she asked.

"I just have never seen anyone but my daughter eat like that," he said.

"I told you I was hungry," she said with a slight pout.

"Yes, you did," he admitted, nodding.

"So you have a daughter?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, her name is Samantha," he shared. "She's thirteen."

"Does she live with you?" Buffy asked.

"Part-time," Hobbs answered. "Her mom and I split up when she was about four. My job was too demanding and not very good on the marriage."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine," he said. "We split before things got ugly, and we're good friends. She's done an amazing job with Sam."

"I'm friends with all my exes—not that there's that many," Buffy said.

"Yes, I guess you'd have to be since one of them help arrange this date," Hobbs teased. "I am duly impressed. You not only stayed friends with Riley, but you got his wife to like you, too."

"Sam's pretty amazing," Buffy said. "I met her when I was at a really low point—the lowest in my life in many ways. And she was just so cool. She didn't try to belittle me or make me feel bad. It hurt that Riley moved on so fast, but she was just so great that I couldn't help but like her."

"She is very amazing," Hobbs agreed. "It's something to do with the name—all great women are named Sam."

Buffy laughed. "That must be it," she said.

The two talked of innocuous things, enjoying each other's company. Hobbs suggested they walk a few blocks to an ice-cream parlor for dessert. Buffy quickly agreed as she didn't want the evening to end. He was such an appealing man that she wanted to spend more time with him. His humor and wit were quick, but he clearly loved his daughter. Who could resist a man who loved his girl and got along well with his ex? He wasn't bitter or broken—it was a nice change for her. It'd been a long time since Buffy had spent time with anyone that wasn't more than a little damaged.

The problem occurred as they walked in front of an alley entrance. Buffy could hear a clear sound of a struggle and a woman cry out for help. "There's a woman being attacked in there," she said, pointing into the alleyway.

Before Hobbs could react, she raced down the alley. He followed after her, watching her engage without hesitation in a fight with a man. However, when the man stepped into the light, Hobbs saw that he wasn't human. "Is that a demon?" he asked her.

"You work with Ri and Sam, so you know about vamps, right?" Buffy asked. The girl took off running out of the alley while Buffy kicked the monster hard in the stomach.

Hobbs couldn't believe how far the vampire flew. "Do you need any help?" he asked even though it was clear that she didn't.

"Nah, I got it," she said.

"Slayer, I'm going to drink all your blood," the vampire threatened as he jumped up and attacked Buffy.

"I've heard that before," Buffy said. "Luke, grab my purse over there and toss me the stake inside."

Hobbs felt like he'd entered the Twilight Zone as he reached for her purse and opened it. Sure enough, there was a wooden stake inside. Quickly, he grabbed it. "Here," he said and tossed it to her.

Buffy's hand came up and caught it right before she plunged it into the thing's chest. Hobbs was a bit rattled with the thing turned to dust. Sure, Riley had given him a run down on vampires, but they'd never come across any when Hobbs was working with him. Seeing it firsthand was surreal.

"Thanks for the assist," Buffy said.

"You're welcome?" Hobbs said with a question. "So that was a vampire?"

"Yep," she said.

Hobbs was looking at intently, and then it occurred to him. "You're one of those vampire slayers I heard about?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, opening her purse to put the stake away and take out her comb.

"Aren't you kind of old? I thought it was young girls," he said.

"That's true," she said. "I was fourteen when I was called."

"That means that. . ." his voice trailed off as he considered what she said. "It's you! You're the slayer that changed everything."

"So they tell me," Buffy said, suddenly feeling shy as the man walked closer to her. He was looking at her in a way she'd not seen in a very long time.

He'd heard stories about a slayer that had saved the world countless times and convinced her best friend to do a spell to activate all the slayers at once, tipping the balance and closing a hellmouth. This was the woman the guys spoke about with such whispered awe. How come Riley never told him?

Hobbs slowly reached out and cupped her cheek, cradling it in his large, warm hand. "Thank you. Thank you for saving the world more than once," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

The giant of a man was too tall, so Buffy's arms went around his waist as she returned his kiss.

When he pulled back and smiled at her, Buffy asked, "So it's okay? Me having superstrength? The ability to kick any regular guy's ass, including yours doesn't freak you out?"

"I think it's hot," he said with a wink. Then he took her hand in his. "Let's go get that ice-cream."

Buffy kept looking up at him as they walked back to the street. Was he for real? "You know that's what broke Riley and me up. He didn't like that I was stronger than him."

"I'm not Riley," he said. "But that wasn't why it didn't work."

"Did he tell you that?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"He said you didn't need him," Hobbs said. "Some men need their woman to need them. I like when a woman doesn't need me but chooses to be with me anyway."

Buffy smiled up at him. She had a feeling that this would a man who would not run when things got bad.

"Good answer," she said.

Hobbs felt a peace settle inside as he walked another block to the ice-cream parlor while Buffy sensed that this would be one of many times that they'd be eating ice-cream together.

As far as first dates went, they both knew this one was a good one.

 _*****Chapter End*****_

 _Reviews are the nicest thank-you. Also, ideas for scenarios? Share! Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

**A reviewer mentioned the shovel speech, and I thought it'd be a good scene. This is a follow-up chapter from the "Blind Date" chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Shovel Speech

 _******A Month Later******_

Buffy decided that after a month of dating Luke, it was safe to introduce him to her friends. It was Xander's birthday, so they were flying into New York to spend the weekend with him and her sister. Xander was in charge of a slayer house there, and Dawn lived on campus. However, she was frequently at Xander's, and she was staying the weekend since Buffy was in town.

As the plane flew over the Midwest, Buffy looked up at Luke, who was cat-napping next to her. It was still hard to believe that they had just had their one month anniversary. After the blind date, they spent every day together for the next week. She waited at least that long to sleep with him. Being with him had reminded her of how stale her love life had become before him. It had been one of the best nights of her life. He was tender and passionate, and he had stamina.

Buffy grinned as she thought about his stamina.

Hobbs opened his eyes a slit and saw her grinning at him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, reaching for her hand and putting it to her lip. Never had he believed a woman like her existed for him. After his first date with her, he brought over an expensive cut of steaks for Rylie and Sam. They were very smug about how right they were about Buffy, but he didn't mind their gloating. They _had_ been right. She was incredible.

"I was smiling about you," Buffy said, her smile turning coy.

He sat up and leaned down. "Oh yea?" he asked. "Why?"

Buffy leaned up and nipped at his earlobe. "I was thinking of your stamina," she whispered.

Instantly, Hobbs felt all the blood rush to his nether regions and groaned. "You are an evil woman," he said.

Buffy laughed and kissed him. Then she laid her head against him, so he moved his arm to wrap around her.

Hobbs thought about the past few weeks and the deceptively fragile woman in his arms.

Buffy was a contradiction in so many ways. After a month, he felt that he was just scratching the surface of who she was. Sometimes, she appeared carefree and innocent. Other times, she was quiet and still, the weight of the world seeming to weight her down. Yet she could turn into a ball of energy, bouncing around like a teenager. Then there were his favorite times—when she was a siren who could bring him to his knees with just a look.

Hobbs hadn't felt like this since he'd been young and with Samantha's mother. Although he had several years on Buffy, he felt like she was his perfect match.

Last weekend, she'd finally met Dom and the gang.

 _Flashback_

 _After three weeks of dating, Hobbs decided it was time for his daughter to meet Buffy. Earlier in the week, Samantha had noticed a change in him_ _after two weeks of dating Buffy._

" _So, Dad, are you going to tell me_ _why you've been smiling so much lately? I mentioned it to Mom, and she said you probably were seeing someone. Are you?" she asked, grinning at him._

 _Hobbs didn't like lying to his daughter and nodded. "Actually, I am. Her name is Buffy Summers, and Riley and Sam fixed me up with her. She's an old friend of Riley's," he shared._

" _Cool," Samantha said. "When do I get to meet her?"_

 _Luke shrugged and decided if she was unconcerned, neither should he be._

 _That Saturday, they had gone to the zoo, a place that would allow Buffy to move around, and it would delight his daughter. They hadn't been to the place in years._

 _His daughter was surprised at Buffy's appearance and gave him a thumbs up behind her back. Buffy had been really nervous to meet his daughter, but her experience with girls didn't keep the nerves there for long. She was just too good with teenage girls, and it didn't take long for his daughter and his new girlfriend to be totally relaxed in each other's presence._

 _That's when they ran into Dominic and Letty. They were with Dom's son, little Brian._

" _Well, this is a surprise," Dominic said when he spotted the former DEA agent._

 _Hobbs grinned. "Yes, it is," he said. He held out his hand and Dom shook it. "Hello, Dom. Letty. How have you been?"_

" _Great," Dom said. "Looks like we had the same good idea." He glanced curiously at Buffy and Samantha._

" _This is my daughter Samantha and my girlfriend Buffy," Hobb introduced._

 _Dom gave a low whistle. "The Big Guy has good taste," he said. He shook Buffy's hand. "This is my wife, Letty and our son Brian."_

 _His girls admired the adorable little boy and chatted with Letty while he and Dom stepped aside._

" _She looks a bit young," Dom said with a smirk._

" _She's not that young," Hobbs said with a glare._

" _I didn't know you liked the Barbie doll types," Dom said, enjoying a rare chance to tease the big guy._

" _Believe me, Buffy is no Barbie doll," Hobbs said, grinning. If only Dom knew exactly what Buffy was capable of. . ._

End of Flashback

The group had toured the zoo together for an hour before separating. Dom had invited them to his place for a family dinner the next day. Buffy had been a big hit. Roman had flirted and tried to win her from Hobbs, and Buffy had just laughed, enjoying his audacity. Brian and Buffy had bonded over their love of beaches while Mia and Buffy talked food. None of them could believe how much food the tiny woman could pack away.

Now that she had met his friends and daughter, he was looking forward to meeting her sister and friends.

**** _*A Few Hours Later*****_

Although Buffy had posted a picture of her new guy on Facebook, Xander was still surprised at the sheer size of the man.

"Oh, wow, Buff. You weren't kidding! He's soooo big!" Xander exclaimed in awe.

Hobbs grinned down at Buffy's one-eyed best friend. He had heard so many stories about Buffy's white knight that he felt like he knew the man. He held out his hand. "It's a real pleasure to finally meet the man who saved Buffy's life more than once," he said.

His acknowledgement of Xander's past aid caught Xander off guard. No one had ever thanked him for anything—Buffy hadn't even. He did _not_ count her sexy dance an apology right before their junior year started. "That's not nearly as much as she saved my life," Xander said, shaking his hand. "Great to meet you."

Buffy was excited to be with her sister and friends again. When Faith showed up the next day along with Willow, her joy was a sight to behold. Hobbs looked at her like he had never seen her before.

Dawn was standing next to Xander watching Buffy greet Willow and Faith, introducing them to Hobbs. Both women looked a bit awestruck at her new man. Dawn laughed at the scene. "Man, I can't believe Buffy found a guy that hot and sweet. He's like a giant, deadly teddy bear," she remarked.

"That's true," Xander acknowledged. "What if he breaks her heart?"

"If things don't work out, it'll bring _my_ heart!" Dawn insisted. "Just think about how beautiful my future niece and nephew will be!"

Faith told Buffy, "Damn, girl. Is his dick as big has his forearm? What do I have to do to get a night with him?" she asked, giving Hobbs a wink.

"Over my head body," Buffy said, glaring at her.

"That's okay. Will here will just resurrect you. If you kill me, I bet I'll die happy and well satisfied!" Faith said with a smug grin.

Hobbs actually felt his face get a little hot at the woman's graphic come-on. Although Buffy had warned him, he still felt a bit out of his depth with this much sexual aggression targeted his way. "I'm not for sale," he said, giving Faith a cold look.

Faith burst out laughing. "Well, of course not, beefcake. If you were, I'd have to beat you real good—maybe even make you cry—probably for the first time ever by the look of you," she said.

"Ignore her," Buffy said as she held on to his arm and looked up at him with a warm smile. "She doesn't get out much, and when she does, her companions are demons and vampires."

"I don't know, Buffy," Willow said. "He needs to know that if he hurts you, he'll answer to us—and possibly end up in a nice, unfriendly hell dimension."

"Willow!" Buffy said, losing her smile.

Xander and Dawn decided to join in. "I'll put his number on the bathroom of every demon bar I find and write the words, 'For a bad time call,'" Dawn added.

"Hey, girls, cut it out," Xander said to them. "You know none of that is necessary."

"Thanks, Xander," Buffy said, giving him an improving smile.

"I have my shovel out in the shed. We'll just bury the body here on the property, so we can keep him close," Xander said, giving Hobbs a look of warning.

Buffy couldn't believe how rude her friends were being. "Okay, now you're starting to piss me off!" she said.

Hobbs, though, laughed. "It's okay, Buffy. They're just watching out for you," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. He looked at the group. "You guys have nothing to worry about. I don't plan on hurting Buffy in any way. How could I?" He looked at Buffy and then leaned down to kiss her. As he pulled away, he said, "I love her."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?" she asked. They'd become very close, but neither had said those very important three words.

"Yes, Buffy, I do love you," Hobbs said again. He sometimes felt like he'd always loved her, and he knew she would be the last woman he would ever love. It was time to make sure that she knew that.

"I love you, too," Buffy said softly.

The friends clapped and whistled as the couple kissed.

When they pulled up for air, Dawn was the first to speak. "So, Luke, I have this photo album I brought that has some pictures of Buffy. Would you like to see it?" she said, giving Buffy a wink.

"Pictures? Which pictures?" Buffy asked narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"I'd love to," Luke said eagerly.

As Dawn pulled her lover away, Xander put his own arm around her. "I think this one might be a keeper, Buff," he said.

Buffy leaned her head against Xander and gave a sigh of contentment. "I think so, too," she said.

Luke Hobbs was a man of strength and commitment, who had a sense of fair play that was rare. He didn't feel less because of Buffy's strength but proud.

Buffy felt incredibly blessed as she moved to sit on Luke's other side while Dawn went through the photo album.

As for Luke, a sense of peace settled over him as he looked through the images of the woman he had grown to love completely in such a short time. Every ponytail and smile or disgruntled expression of her as a kid made him laugh. Loyal friends just completed her perfect package.

He was one lucky dude.

***** _The End*****_

 _I hope you enjoyed this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, Angela, for giving me the idea for this chapter. Hobbs finds out that his young teenage daughter has just been empowered to fight vampires, and he is NOT happy about the fact.**

Chapter 6: Called

 _******Hobbs House in Los Angeles******_

Luke Hobbs was tying his shoelaces when he got a panicked phone call from his daughter.

"Dad, something is totally wrong with me!" Samantha said.

"What? You're utterly perfect," he assured her.

"No, Dad. I mean it. My body isn't right. There's something wrong," she said.

Luke's stomach went into knots. Why wasn't her mother having these talks with her? "Well, honey, your body is changing because you're becoming a young woman," he said gently. "With guys, our voice changes, and then we get the body hair in strange places. You might want to talk to your mom about the monthly visitor women get. I can't really speak about that."

"Dad!" his daughter groaned. "I'm not talking about my period even though I did get that earlier this month. I'm talking about something else being wrong!"

Luke frowned. "What do you mean? Are you sick?" he asked.

"I must be, Dad, because I have had this insane amount of energy all week—like I'm juiced up or something," she said. "Not that I would know what that was like because I wouldn't."

"You're an athlete, Sam. It's normal to have extra energy," he said, relaxing.

"Is it normal to accidentally rip the door off the hinges?" she asked.

"You ripped the door off the hinges?" he asked.

"My bedroom door," she said.

"Well, I'm sure the door was already about to come off its hinge," he said.

"No, Dad, there's something wrong. I feel invincible," she said. "And I keep having these really freaky dreams."

"I'm glad you're feeling so strong. That's what every father wants to hear from his daughter," he said, feeling smug. She was exactly like her old dad.

"You're not getting it," she said, her frustration obvious. "I'm coming over after school, okay?"

"Don't you have track practice?" he asked.

"I'm not concerned about track right now," she said. "I can run to your house. Track is just a way to stay in shape after soccer season anyway."

"Of course, you can come see me. I'll be home around six," he said. "Do you have your key?"

"Yes," she said.

"Make sure your mother is okay with it. I can take you home or you can stay the night—whatever she says," he said.

"Okay," she said. There was a pause. Then she said in a small voice, "I just know I'm not the same, Daddy. I've been changed."

Hobbs didn't know what to think, but he knew that his daughter was upset. It was his job to make her feel better. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll get to the bottom of this," he assured her. "Get your homework done after you get here. That'll give us more time to talk."

"Okay," she said, feeling better. Her dad was the strongest man in the world, and he would know what to do. "I love you."

"I love you more," he said. "I'll see you soon." His daughter was the best part of his life, and he'd make sure he could help her through whatever was going on. Should he call her mother? Would she feel betrayed? Maybe, she had already spoken to her mom. He'd wait and speak to her first.

***** _Several Miles Away*****_

Buffy finished up lunch, and then held a strategy class with a few older slayers. The house in Los Angeles held a dozen slayers of various ages since L. A. was a beacon for demon and vampires even if it wasn't a hellmouth. It had been decided that Buffy had earned a break from hellmouth sitting. She and Dawn spent a few years in Europe with Giles. After Dawn had finished high school abroad, she decided to come stateside for college. Buffy jumped on the chance to be back home, and the two of them came back home. Los Angeles was home long before Sunnydale.

Buffy had hoped Dawn would attend UCLA, but she chose Stanford. It had a better linguistic department, so Buffy resigned herself to have her baby sister being five hours away. It was still better than the distance her friends were from them. Willow was in Cleveland, heading up the biggest American slayer house while Xander was in New York City. Faith and Robin where in the UK with Giles.

Her phone rang, so she picked it up. It was Willow.

"Hey, Wills. What's up?" she asked.

"Hello, Buffy. We have a new slayer in your neck of the woods," Willow said.

"Really? We haven't lost any slayers, right?" Buffy asked.

"No," Willow said. "We have gotten a young girl who just hit puberty."

"Another one?" Buffy groaned. "When is this going to stop, Willow? Can you find a way to stop the spell or slow it down? These girls are too young to be dragged into our world. Not to mention, if they're American, they usually have parents who are equally upset."

Willow sighed. "I know, Buffy, but if I tamper with the spell, it could take away all the power except from you and Faith. Do we want to risk that?" she asked.

"No," Buffy said. "I just hate changing lives like this. Every time we lose a girl, Will, _we_ are to blame. This happened because of us."

"We did it to save the world, so we can't really take it back," Willow pointed out.

"Yea," Buffy said in resignation. "It's just hard."

"I know," Willow said. "We have to focus on how far we've come. The training and protection all the slayers now get. It's so much better than what you and Faith went through."

"That's true," Buffy said. "If this girl is young and lives in Los Angeles, what's the plan?"

"Well, you'll have to speak to the girl's parents and see how receptive they are to her going away to Cleveland for a special school," Willow said. "If they're not, then you will have train her around her school schedule."

"Fine," Buffy said, resigned. "Do you have a name?"

"Samantha Hobbs," Willow said. "Her father works for the government, so he will either be very supportive or very upset."

"So it's a crapshoot, huh?"

"Yep," Willow said.

"Okay, well, I will go to his house," Buffy said. She looked at her watch. "I will wait until four or so in case he's still at work."

"Call me afterward," Willow said.

"I will," Buffy said. She hung up and spent some time googling Luke Hobbs. "Wow!" she exclaimed when she said his picture. "That is one large piece of man flesh. Total hottie."

Dahlia, the oldest slayer besides her in the house, came up behind her. "Who are you talking about?" she asked.

Buffy filled her in on the newly called slayer.

"If the man is with the DEA or used to be, he will not like knowing his little girl has been called to a life of demon slaying," Dahlia said.

"Who can blame the guy?" Buffy said warily. "But it's the situation. Even if she never fights, she has to know how to protect herself when they find her—because they will."

Later, Buffy approached the modest home where the Hobbs lived. Her research told her that Samantha's parents were divorced, and she lived between the two homes. In Buffy's experience, fathers were more reasonable about changes in their daughters. Mothers were protective and emotional, so she'd go to the dad first.

It was quite five when she rang the doorbell. A young teenager taller than Buffy answered. "Hi," Buffy said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hi," the girl said, looking unsure. "My dad's not home yet."

"Are you Samantha?" Buffy asked.

The girl nodded. "Yea," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Buffy Summers, and I was hoping to talk to you," Buffy said. "Can I come in? If you're not comfortable with that, maybe we can go somewhere to grab a bite to eat."

Samantha frowned, considering. She knew that her dad wouldn't like her letting strangers in the home. Just because the woman was small in stature didn't mean that she wasn't a threat. "I don't know. My dad wouldn't want me having a stranger in our house or going anywhere with a stranger," she said.

"I can understand that. I can wait in my car for your dad to arrive," Buffy said. "I'm here because I know what's happening to you."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Did you suddenly develop—almost overnight—more energy and strength?" Buffy asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yes! How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I'm like you," Buffy said. "Do you have dreams?"

Samantha looked closely at the woman and realized that she knew her. "You were in my dreams!" she exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"Because I am sort of responsible for who you are now," Buffy said. "It's a long story, though, and I should probably wait until your dad arrives to tell you."

Samantha wanted to know what the woman could tell her, but she also knew her dad would kill her if she went off with the woman. "I'll text my dad—he shouldn't be long," Samantha said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting in my car across the street," Buffy said. She walked to her call to wait.

Samantha texted her dad. _I need you to come home now. Someone is here who can help me._

Hobbs was at his desk finishing up a report when he got his daughter's text. Frowning, he saved the file he was working on. He needed to get home.

When he was walking up to his house a bit later, his daughter opened the door, obviously watching for him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm okay," she said. She waved at someone across the street.

Hobbs turned and watched a woman he didn't recognize approach them. She was petite with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. When his eyes met hers, he was struck silent. She was gorgeous, but her eyes were haunted.

"Hello, sir," Buffy said, looking way up at the very large man. She held out her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers, and I need to speak to you about your daughter."

"Okay," he said. "Please come in."

Buffy winced but followed them into the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Samantha asked.

"Water if you have it," Buffy said.

"Sure," Samantha said.

"Have a seat," Hobbs gestured. He sat on the sofa while Buffy sat on the chair next to it. "I'm Luke Hobbs, by the way."

"Good to meet you," Buffy said. "I'm sorry for just dropping in like this. However, I'm here to help your daughter."

Hobbs frowned, but before she could say anything, Sam returned with two bottles of water. She handed one to Buffy and offered to him. "I'm good, sweetie," he said. "Have a seat."

"Has Samantha talked to you about the changes that have happened to her?" Buffy began.

Hobbs looked at his daughter. "She said she felt different. Stronger with a lot of energy," he said. "But that's not unusual for teens going through puberty. She takes after me." He smiled at her daughter.

Buffy smiled. She always loved a doting father. "I'm sure she does, but in this case, there is something else going on," she said.

"She's been in these weird dreams I've been having," Samantha told her father.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked.

"A voice asked me if I'm ready to be strong, and then I see Buffy fighting monsters," she shared. "I-I think that some of them were vampires."

Hobbs laughed. "Honey, vampires aren't real," he said.

"They are real, and I'm a vampire slayer," Buffy said. "I have been since I was called at age fifteen."

Hobbs looked at her and saw she was serious. He frowned. "Okay, so obviously, you're a bit unhinged, and you need to leave now," he said, standing.

Buffy stood slowly. "Sir, your daughter hit puberty and became empowered to fight demons and vampires," she said. "My leaving won't change who she is."

"Dad, listen to her," Sam urged. "I am too strong." Without letting him say much, she moved and lifted her father off the ground. "See."

Hobbs put his hand on her shoulders and saw that he really was off the ground. "You can put me down now," he said. There was no way his daughter should be able to pick him up so easily. Something was definitely going on with her, so he couldn't just throw the crazy woman out of his house.

"If you want to arm wrestle, I can show you that I'm every bit as strong—stronger actually," Buffy said.

Hobbs didn't know what to think, but he sat back down, and the girls followed suit. "Start from the beginning," he said to her.

So Buffy did. She told him a bit about her life in Sunnydale and how the slayers came to be.

"You expect me to believe that your witch friend did a spell and turned all potential slayers into slayers?" he asked. Her tale was too incredible—she must be on drugs. She didn't look like a junkie, so it must be some new designer drug that made people have vivid hallucinations. It was clear that the woman actually believed everything she was saying.

"Dad, she's not on drugs," his daughter said, giving him a knowing look.

"That would explain a lot," he said firmly.

Buffy couldn't help but chuckle. "I wish my life was just a drug hallucination sometime," she said. "But it's not, and I can prove magic is real." She pulled out her phone and called Willow. "Willow, I need some proof of magic for the new slayer's father."

"Really?" Willow sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there."

Buffy hung up her phone. "Willow is a very powerful witch. She will arrive by magic, so don't shoot or anything," she said, eying his weapon that he'd yet to lock away.

"I won't," Hobbs said. He got up and went over to the lock box he kept on top of the refrigerator and locked up his gun. Then he turned back around, and a new woman was in his living room.

"Hello, Samantha," Willow said. "I'm Willow."

"That's so cool!" Samantha said. "Can I do that?"

"What the hell did you do? How did you get her?" Hobbs asked, going into the living room again.

"I told you she could use magic. She teleported here," Buffy explained. "Willow, this is Luke Hobbs, Samantha's father."

"I am glad to meet you, and I hope I didn't freak you out too much," Willow said.

"Not at all. I frequently get teleporting witches inside my house," he said dryly.

"Magic is real. So are demons, vampires, and vampire slayers," Willow added. "I'd stay longer and give you a light show. But this will have to do." She waved and then disappeared.

Hobbs stared at the spot she had been standing at. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Magic is real," he said with resignation. He looked at Buffy. "Now prove to me vampires are real."

"How about some dinner?" Buffy said. "Let's go eat, and then I'll take you on a show and tell."

Hobbs agreed and took the girls out for pizza. The two girls ate more than he did. "I hope you have a metabolism to keep up with all that eating," he said. "I spend five days a week at the gym."

Buffy grinned. "It's a slayer perk—high metabolism," she said.

"Figures," he said. His daughter grinned, feeling happy to know she wasn't crazy.

Samantha asked Buffy many questions while they ate, and Buffy tried to answer as best she could without alarming the girl too much.

Finally, Buffy said, "I don't want to mislead you. Having superpowers is cool, but it comes with a price. Demons and other evil beings will sense your nature and be drawn to you. Your life is now changed for all time."

"That's kind of sucky," Samantha said. She gave her dad a scared look.

"It's a good thing that your dad can kick major ass, right?" Hobbs said. He reached over and patted Sam's hand in assurance.

"Your daughter has to learn how to kick ass without you," Buffy said. "You can't always be around her twenty-four seven."

"You can teach me, right?" Samantha asked.

"Of course," she said. "But there's a school for slayers like you in Cleveland. That's located on a hellmouth, so there's lots of things for you to learn how to fight."

"No way in hell," Hobbs said in a loud whisper. "My daughter is not going to boarding school, and she is definitely not moving to a hellmouth."

"Cleveland has snow, Dad," Samantha said. "I've always wanted to see snow."

"Not happening," Hobbs said. "And you aren't fighting anything without me there."

Buffy realized that Luke was going to be one of those overprotective, interfering parents. She didn't mind, though, because too many of the girls had parents that didn't care at all. Or they didn't really want to know everything. For many, it was out of sight, out of mind. He was a welcome change.

"I will be happy to train her here in town, and you are welcome to come with," Buffy said. The sun had set, so she took them to a nearby graveyard.

After she slayed a vampire in front of them, Luke looked at her and said, "Okay. Vampires are real. Show me one of those demons you mentioned."

Buffy laughed, appreciating his easy acceptance.

They stopped at her house, and she introduced Samantha to several of her slayers. The girls offered to show her some moves while Buffy took Hobbs to a nearby demon bar.

When Hobbs looked around at all the various demons, he worked hard to contain his expression of horror. His little girl was supposed to fight those things? She couldn't possibly! He took a deep breath and looked at Buffy.

"Okay, demons are real," he said. He turned and left the bar, leaving Buffy to trail after him.

"So you understand now?" Buffy asked, catching up with him.

Hobbs turned and faced her. "I understand that you are f***ing insane if think I'm going to allow my daughter to be anywhere near such things. I understand that you basically inflicted a life of violence and death on countless young girls without giving them any say so," he said grimly. "I get that your back was against the wall, and you were trying to save the girls you had with you at the time. But the consequences you unleashed could get my little girl killed. That is not happening. No way. Now how."

He continued walking to his car.

How was he supposed to allow his daughter to enter into such a world?

Buffy didn't speak until the car stopped back at her place. When he moved to get out, she put her hand on his arm. "Luke, wait," she said.

Hobbs paused and looked at her expectantly.

"I get how you feel. I have a younger sister who was fifteen when our mother died, and it was my job to keep her safe," Buffy said. "My calling has had her kidnapped more than once. Someone or something always thinks the blood of a slayer's sibling is worth something. A psycho hell god tried to use her blood to open a portal, and she was terrorized, nearly killed. I lived with the fear of losing her for a long time—I still worry. But I knew that if she was going to be in my life, she would be exposed to things that I couldn't protect her from, and she didn't want me to. Instead, she wanted me to teach her to be strong, so that's what I did. That's what I can do for Samantha. Regardless of how unfair it is, she _is_ a slayer. Nothing you say or do can change that—she can't change that. However, we can make sure that she's ready to face anything that comes her way. I hope you'll help me do that because she'll need your support more than anyone's."

Hobbs stared at the woman for a long moment. He knew she was sincere and that she genuinely wanted to help. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. You can train her," he said.

Buffy gave him a beaming smile. "Let's go see what she can do," she said.

They got out of the car and went into her very large house. Buffy led him to the backroom that they used for training.

Hobbs watched in surprise as his daughter sparred with another girl, who seemed to be around eighteen or so. Somehow, Samantha was trading blows and kicks. "How does she know how to do that? I've taught her a few things, but she's doing things I haven't showed her," he said.

"Fighting is instinctive for slayers. We pick up styles with very little training," she said. "It's the same with weapons."

Hobbs stood there feeling so many things as he watched his little girl—his sweet baby doll—holding her own with a clearly trained fighter. Then another girl tossed them wooden staffs. The older slayer began slowly, showing Sam how it worked. Then they sped up, and he watched amazed as his daughter seemed able to match her. When the older slayer finally disarmed her, Samantha turned her smiling face to her and grinned.

"Did you see that, Daddy? I'm like Wonder Woman! I bet I could kick Wonder Woman's ass!" she said proudly.

Hobbs opened up his arms, and she ran into his arms.

Buffy and the other slayers smiled at the large man as hugged his daughter. They rarely got to see these kinds of moments. It was a nice change.

Hobbs was very afraid for his daughter, but he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled down at her.

"You are incredible, sweetie," he said. "I bet you could kick my ass now."

Samantha smiled up at him, excited. Her dad was larger than life, and he always made her feel safe. Now that she knew vampires and monsters were real, she'd get to keep him safe.

"I'm a vampire slayer, Daddy," she said.

"I know you are, Sam," Hobbs said in resignation. He pulled her in for another hug, his eyes meeting Buffy's across the room.

Things were never going to be the same again.

**** _*The End*****_

 _Okay, so that's the last one I've got in my head. I want you to look at all the various scenarios that I've written and tell me which one you'd like to see a full story of, and I will work on writing. Thanks so much!_


End file.
